1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making graphene.
2. Description of Related Art
Graphene is a carbonaceous material composed of sp2 bonded carbon atoms that are densely packed in a two dimensional honeycomb crystal lattice. Graphene has excellent electrical and thermal properties.
Graphene can be commonly made by thermal expansion method, reduction method, chemical vapor deposition method, and crystal epitaxy growth method. Even if a large quantity of graphene can be fabricated by the thermal expansion method and the reduction method, the electronic structure and crystal perfection of the graphene can be destroyed by a strong oxidizing agent. In addition, the cost of a continuous graphene sheet having a large area and excellent properties fabricated by the chemical vapor deposition method and crystal epitaxy growth method is high.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making graphene, which does not destroy the electronic structure and crystal perfection of the graphene, and has a low cost.